


In The Ashes of The Rubble

by Treah



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: A lifetime in a dream and a real nightmare, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burning Rescue - Freeform, Coma, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Slow Burn, The good hurt, feels so many feels, promare - Freeform, promare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treah/pseuds/Treah
Summary: Galo has a Near Death Experience but it's not his past that he sees, instead he sees...something really, really nice.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 10





	In The Ashes of The Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> I like to torture myself by coming up with angst fic synopses. You can blame the promare discord for this multi chapter. Y'all asked for this. Also this is baby's first fic and I am practicing so be nice ok ;A;  
> No schedule for chapter updates I'm sorry ;A;

Galo had been in many life or death situations. Hes had his fair share of bumps and bruises,burns from burnish fire, heck even getting knocked off Parnassus only knocked him out for a minute,two tops. Firefighters had a high work mortality rate he knew that. High rise buildings were the most dangerous to work in, not because of the lack of escape routes, that's what windows and Matoi Tech were for. No the danger was in their intentional design. Intentionally meant to support a hydro pump water system in its infrastructure, intentionally designed to break apart and collapse in on itself to spare the surrounding buildings and pedestrians on ground. When it all came down on him it was quick, too fast to escape or brace himself for impact. He saw his life flash before him but it wasn't past memories like he heard before. There was a warmth in his chest, a hand with a ring wrapped around his, the sight of children's faces he'd yet to meet. 

A life he might not get to live.


End file.
